


Time

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have time to take it slow now that they are in Alexandria.</p><p>Rickyl + quickie = quickyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a challenge we did in the Rickyl writer's group today. Prompt was a true 100 word drabble of Rickyl smut. Enjoy! (Totally stole that from [ArchLucie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=archlucie) )

Rick breathed out slowly through his teeth, this was always the worst and best part, Daryl entering him. Daryl always went slow on the first thrust, but after that it would depend on the situation. Hard and fast if they were on the run. Slow and easy if they had the time. And now that they were in Alexandria, they had the time.

Wrapping his legs around Daryl's back and arms around those broad shoulders, he pulled Daryl down for a deep, slow kiss. Daryl got the message, they had time. Not all the time in the world, but time.

 


End file.
